b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Ichimaru/Original Timeline
History Las Noches Brainwashing Harribel & Her Group Gin accompanied Aizen and Kaname Tosen to Hueco Mundo in order to build up the forces of the Espada. After subjugating Baraggan Luisenbarn, the self-proclaimed "God-King" of Hueco Mundo, they approached vasto Lorde Tia Harribel and her underlings, whom Aizen hypnotized into serving him by using his Shikai to manipulate their memories. Aizen noted that the group had been resistant to his illusory powers at first, but assured Gin that it would not be a problem. When Aizen commented on the unknown person that the group had sworn allegiance to and then paused before explaining that he felt a chill in the air, Gin jokingly suggested that it was an ominous wind, to which Aizen responded that Gin had an active imagination. Meeting Ben Gin was present at the Espada meeting when Ben Tennyson came to Las Noches. Like everyone else, he was taken by surprise when Ben revealed his shape-shifting powers. After Aizen manipulated Ben into joining him, Gin introduced himself to the hero, who found his presence somewhat unsettling. Later, Gin approached Aizen and informed him that many of the Numeros want to fight Ben, including Luppi Antenor. Aizen responded by deciding that he would have to lay out a set of ground rules regarding Ben. After Luppi was defeated and left stuck to a wall by Ben (who had used Spidermonkey), Gin appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and took amusement in Luppi's predicament. He explained to the shocked Arrancar that Aizen had forbidden anyone from killing Ben, but quickly assued him that they would be allowed to fight him if they received Aizen's permission beforehand. He then helped Luppi remove the webbing that was stuck to him. Fake Karakura Town Battle with the Vizards Gin arrived at Fake Karakura Town with Aizen, Tosen, and the two remaining loyal Espada, Coyote Starrk and Baraggan Luisenbarn, along with their respective Fraccione. Quickly, Yamamoto used the power of his'' Shikai to seal Gin and his two associates inside a wall of fire, which Gin felt was amusing. After Ben arrived with his friends and the former transformed into Heatblast, Gin jokingly asked "What is it with everyone and fire today?" Wonderweiss Margela eventually arrived with Fura and removed the barrier, with the Vizards arriving soon after. Gin then briefly fought with Shinji Hirako before using his Shikai to bifurcate Hiyori Sarugaki while Ben and his allies watched in horror. Battle with Ichigo Gin briefly confronts Ichigo and fights him, even unleashing his Bankai, ''Kamishini no Yari. As they battle, Gin chides Ichigo for his "heroism", saying that the latter will ultimately lose in the end, regardless of what he does. The outcome of the fight is not seen, though Gin likely stepped aside or disappeared, as Ichigo was later seen fighting Aizen alongside Ben. Revelations & Departure After Ben uses Alien X to defeat Aizen and strip the insane Shinigami of his powers, Gin suddenly appears and congratulates Ben on his victory, calling the hero a "Deus Ex Machina". He also thanks Ben for "doing him a huge favor", to which Ben asked for clarification, but Gin ignored him. Approaching the weakened Aizen, Gin mocked his associate, saying that Ben "did a number" on him, and declared that it was time for the "curtain call". Aizen weakly muttered Gin's name, but Gin activated his Shikai, Shinso, and stabbed Aizen in the chest, killing him, much to everyone's shock. Gin then said he had wanted to do that for a long time. Ben asked why Gin saw the need to kill Aizen, to which Gin responds that he had planned on killing Aizen from the very beginning. Yamamoto angrily demands an explanation, but Gin childishly says he does not want to give one, angering the elderly Shinigami even further. Ulquiorra Cifer arrives via garganta, and is surprised to see Aizen's corpse, to which Gin claims responsibility, though he is quick to point out that Ben defeated Aizen whereas he (Gin) delivered the killing blow, surprising Ulquiorra even more. Post-Winter War Time Travel Incident Gin appears before the group after Ben is accidentally sent back in time via Clockwork's power, which also caused Harribel to fall into a coma. Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Villains Category:Heroes